


Its all wrong, but its alright.

by therover



Category: Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therover/pseuds/therover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Tyler is trying to survive in his new reality and while working a case things get weirder than usual. Is Gene Hunt the touchstone he so desperately needs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I first started watching the show and had it posted in my journal. I decided to post it here because it had some positive feedback and I thought maybe fellow Gene/Sam fans would enjoy it. I hope you do.

“It’s all wrong, but it’s alright”

 

“Its all wrong, but its alright.  
The way that you treat me baby.  
Once I was strong but I lost the fight.  
You won’t find a better loser.”  
Bell Bottom Blues by: Derek and the Dominos  
Aka Eric Clapton

 

 

  
        “Yep”, Sam thought upon awakening from yet another stint of hellish nightmares to find he was still “living” one known as Manchester circa 1973, “I’m going to have one of those days.”

        Of course that was a little unfair he reminded himself, Annie was nice in an “I won’t tell the others what a loon I really think you are” sort of a way. And at least he had his work, or so he kept trying to tell himself.  
        He was going to be late and he didn’t think the Guv would buy the excuse “I was up all night fending off a satanic blond girl with a clown doll who likes to torture me with her ambiguous commentary regarding my life or lack thereof,” excuse.

         “My god, I hope the Guv is in a better mood than he has been since these burglaries started,” Sam thought without much hope. All of Hunt’s usual suspects had been paraded through the gauntlet known as “questioning” and nothing had been gained. His mood had quickly gone down hill from there. The Guv was going to have his ass.

        “OH no”, Sam mentally slapped himself. More imagery he didn’t need. Lately, “never an ambiguous thought regarding his sexuality” Sam Tyler was having the most inappropriate thoughts regarding Gene Hunt at the most inappropriate times. For instance, in the Cortina he would sometimes be over come by the urge to grab the Guv’s arm. Just to touch him. At the station, Sam found himself looking for excuses to enter Gene’s office just to see with his own eyes that the big man was still there. Last night during another mental wrestling match with goldilocks Sam had a sudden desire for Gene to show up, throw her against a wall until she disappeared and then hold Sam until he could fall back to sleep (that little fantasy is what made her finally vanish). A good deal of his thoughts, however, were less than tame. Sometimes when Gene folded his arms over his chest and cocked his head a little to the side Sam just wanted to wrap his arms around him (as much as he could) and kiss him senseless. Sam also wanted to do other things to and with Gene that often times left him sweaty in the night, the kind of sweaty that had nothing to do with his nightmares.  
He didn’t know why he was feeling this way about Gene Hunt of all people. He was a forward thinking, modern day man who could accept a change in his sexual orientation a lot quicker than he could accept who was causing said change. Maybe he was finally cracking up under the strain of it all, but he just wouldn’t accept that. Oh well, another day of repressing his new found desires and navigating wonky world was awaiting him and he better get to it before he analyzed himself to death.  
            With a feeling of shaky resolve Sam pushed himself upright and off his cot to get ready for another exciting day of trying to do his job properly against all odds and the undying hope that today will be the day Gene doesn’t punch him or someone else in the stomach, although he doubted it.

           The station was a flurry of activity and Sam barely paused upon hearing Phyllis’s disgruntled shout, “The Guv says you’re to get your ass to his office now.”  
        That made Sam’s fake smile morph into a resigned grimace. “Oh great,” Sam thought, “Who are we going to be sending to the nurse today?”

         With a determined gait Sam made it to DCI Hunt’s office without so much as a word of greeting to anyone, not even Chris who was bouncing awkwardly from one foot to the other hoping to be let in on whatever his superiors were working, it was his only hope of getting out of helping Ray question some of his informants later that morning. That always meant a thumping from Ray because Chris always ended up doing something to deserve one, according to Ray at least. He was bypassed though in Sam’s haste not to leave his DCI waiting any longer than was necessary. Sam hadn’t gotten enough rest last night to fight with Gene, at least not before a cup of coffee.  
Sam entered the Guv’s office as if it were his own, because in 2006, essentially it was. Hunt looked up from the file before him and scowled in his DI’s direction.  
“Where in the bloody hell have you been, helping elderly nuns across the road this morning or what?” Hunt growled in his semi-annoyed tone.  
“No Guv, Sorry, late night.” Sam replied in his caustic tone that would either raise the Guv’s hackles or would slide smoothly off his back. Sam never knew.  
It did the latter.  
“Well now that you have deemed us worthy of your presence, I have a lead on the Hollister case and I want you to help me get the byrd to cough. Skirts like you and your fancy talk so I figure she’ll be easier to trip if she’s busy mak’in eyes at you.  
Sam stared at his boss for a moment before making a noise of disbelief. “You think I can charm your “lead” into talking.”  
“Now now Sammy boy, don’t go gett’in any more puffed than you already are, I just want you to be what I consider your gitty self so that the byrd will like ya and I can ask the right questions without her kick’in me out of her dump.”  
“Alright, let’s go before I actually start to feel all warm and fuzzy inside.” Sam stated while turning to leave.  
“What?”  
“Nothing Guv lets go.”

As they sailed through the streets of Manchester Sam decided to question Gene. “What do you think this lady is going to be able to tell us?”  
Gene blew out some air, obviously resigned now to explaining himself, at least somewhat, to his meticulous DI, “Apparently her brother was seen by some old bat of a neighbor lady passing by Hollister’s store right about the time it was burgled. There is a good chance he was either involved somehow or he seen someone who was. But the brother hasn’t been seen by anyone since and there is no record of him anywhere, at least according to Chris who volunteered to check. He spends too much time with you if you ask me. Anyway, according to the old bat she never even knew of the byrd having a brother before a few weeks ago. Something’s up, I can feel it. She’ll know where he’s hiding.”  
As Gene squealed sideways coming to a complete stop in front of the flat that according to the Guv belonged to a “right busty skirt named Lana Taylor,” Sam let out the breath he’d been holding and turned to his boss.  
“OK Guv, let me do all the talking until we get through the door and seated. Then once you see she is receptive to our enquiries you can start in with your questions, but keep them light and simple.”  
Getting out of the Cortina Gene replied, “Thank you for the advice Headmistress Gladys but I think I know how to handle myself by now.”  
Sam followed behind him, “Oh yes, you are subtlety personified.”  
Gene shot Sam a quick scowl before forcefully banging the door with his fist so that it rattled and shook.  
Sam let out an exasperated but resigned puff of breath and steeled himself for the job ahead of him. Alone, it wouldn’t have been a problem. But with Gene he knew he had to act fast before the Guv lost patience and decided to steamroll over the girl.  
“Who is it?” a feminine voice enquired behind the door.  
“Police, we only want to talk.” Sam replied before Gene could get any words out of his half opened mouth.  
The door opened to reveal a petite blond woman in a floral patterned sun dress, Sam tried not to focus on her bust, which was impressive as it turns out.  
Sam put on his best smile, “Hello Mrs. Taylor, my name is DI Tyler, and this is DCI Hunt. We would like to ask you a few questions.  
Gene just nodded his quick jerk of the head.  
“What is this about officers?” Lana asked nervously suddenly clutching desperately to the door as if it was the only thing keeping her on her feet.  
“It is in regards to the Hollister burglary three nights ago. May we please come inside?” Sam hoped his gentlest most beguiling voice would work its usual magic because she knew something that much was obvious, it wouldn’t escape Gene’s notice and soon he’d be pouncing.  
Gene’s shoulders shifted and his hands came unclasped in front of him. “Why don’t ya just let us in and answer our questions like a good girl and I won’t drag you down to my station and throw you into a holding cell like some sort of hooligan trash. MMM whadda say luv?”  
During all this Lana’s eyes had widened into the shape of saucers and her mouth had fallen open.  
“Well so much for charm”, Sam thought grimly, “at least he didn’t grab her by the collar of her dress.”  
It worked though; Lana stepped aside and opened the door wide gesturing for them to pass through to the living room.  
With a self satisfied grin sent Sam’s way Gene settled himself onto the loveseat in the middle of the room. With only one other chair in the room Sam had no choice but to join Gene where he sat. It was a tight squeeze and they sat practically touching. Sam shifted uncomfortably trying to find extra room for himself but it was futile so he settled down and endeavored to act completely unaffected by Gene’s nearness.  
Sam turned his attention, like Gene, to Lana who was perched nervously on the edge of the lone chair situated directly across from the loveseat.  
“I don’t know how I could be of any assistance sirs. I was here at home, sound asleep that night.”  
Sam smiled, “That’s fine Mrs. Taylor. Actually we were wondering if you have seen your brother lately. We think he may have been in the wrong place at the right time and witnessed something important.”  
“That’s not why your really here, is it?” She suddenly replied in an increasingly agitated tone, she jumped up and began pacing the floor. “The neighbors have told you about Billy’s episodes. Well there is nothing wrong with him and I would appreciate it if you could just leave us alone!”  
Sam and Gene exchanged a look of mutual bewilderment before Sam turned back to Lana. Putting his hands out with his palms facing forward in a submissive, non threatening gesture, he replied soothingly, “Please Mrs. Taylor. Calm down, the neighbors have made no mention of any episodes your Billy may be having.”  
Gene elbowed him in the ribs before whispering, “She’s a bit of a nutter.”  
Sam sent him a quelling glance before asking Lana, “What are these episodes you are referring to Mrs. Taylor? If they were nothing you wouldn’t be so clearly upset. Perhaps I, I mean DCI Hunt and myself can help you.”  
She swung to a complete stopped and stared directly at Sam. Her words denied wanting his help but her eyes seemed to plead for it.  
“NO!” then calming herself, “No thank you DI Tyler, I appreciate your concern but it’s unnecessary. I’m handling everything myself.”  
Exasperated and ready to get some lunch Gene’s voice commanded immediate attention, “Where, Mrs. Taylor, is your brother or is he not your brother and your just having it off behind your hubby’s back? Either way we need to be having words with him so tell us where we can find the git and we’ll leave ya to your breakdown.”  
Sam sighed and looked sadly at the desperate looking woman in front of him. “Mrs. Taylor, please, let me help you. Whatever is going on with your Billy it seems like you need help? Talk to me. I want to be of help to you.  
“Oh bugger,” Gene murmured sarcastically, “Mr. “Lets talk about our feelings I really care” is such a pain in my ass sometimes.”  
Lana seemed to crumple right in front of their eyes as if weeks of pain and worry had just been lifted from her shoulders. And maybe they just had been.  
“OH I’ve wanted to tell someone, to get advice, seek experts. I’m a widower raising me son all by myself. I would have gotten help before but I’ve just been so afraid they’d lock him away in a looney hospital. But now I’m thinking that’s what he needs.”  
“Lana. May I call you Lana? Please start from the beginning.” Sam asked almost beseechingly.  
“You won’t lock him up for a nutter will ya, or me either for that matter until ya get him proper help?”  
“No, Lana, I’m only here to listen and hopefully be of some kind of service.” Sam smiled kindly.  
“Well ya see my son’s name is Billy. He’s 6 years old and such a smart little lad. He’s staying with his grandma for a few months this summer. I love him to death. Anyway, about three weeks ago a man about your age shows up on my door step claiming to be my Billy, only from the future. Well I took him for a nutter but then he called me Lala. It’s a silly nickname Billy used to call me by when he was first learnin to talk. Instead of mum he’d say Lala. I just stared at him until I realized he had my Billy’s eyes, the spittin image they were. And he looked like me and me dead husband, God rest him, put together into a grown man and I just knew somehow this man was connected to me. Now he may be a nutter and I may be one for takin him in but I just couldn’t turn him away. Not lookin like and talking like my Billy. My husband’s gone and Billy’s all I got left and this man he just feels like he’s my family. But his head keeps gett’in more and more muddled. He keeps talk’in of voices and crying about how he can’t take it here and he wants to go home. I’m afraid he’s lost it completely now.”  
Sam sat dumbfounded with shock. “How could this be? If there is someone else in this world like me then it isn’t all in my head! I’m not crazy. I really am hearing my mum. There is hope for getting back after all.” Sam’s frantic thoughts were interrupted by whom else?  
Gene.  
“OH this is bloody wonderful. Our only lead and our only witness are complete round the bend nutters. Come on Sam, your buying my lunch. At a pub this time.” Gene stood and started to leave.  
“Wait!” Sam shouted standing himself. “Lana where is Billy now?”  
She looked shamefaced at Sam before looking down to the floor. “He’s upstairs. Locked himself into my little Billy’s room last night and won’t come out. Only noise I hear is him sobb’in, all night long it seems like. Please DI Tyler, you’ve got to help him. It’s my fault you see. I told him he needed help and that I was going to find someone to take care of him. It seemed to set him off and now he’s completely mad.”  
“Right then,” Gene stated with finality, “We oust the looney from his room. Haul his ass down to the nutter house and get some lunch. I’m starvin.”  
“Guv.” Sam said shaking his head while Lana Taylor looked on in horror;“We are going to go up there Lana and remove Billy for his own safety. Then we are going to speak with him and if it seems to me as if he needs professional help, we will take him to the hospital where trained professionals will do what they can to help him properly. Alright?”  
She just nodded sadly, “Up the stairs, second door to the right.”  
Sam nodded in reply and took after Gene who was already on the move.  
“Guv, the man may be in understandable distress so we must tread carefully.”  
“Yeah yeah Gladys, I get it, be nice to the nutter. Mind you if he steps out of line I’m knockin him a good one and you can help carry him to the car.”  
Gene stopped at and yelled through the door where the sobbing was coming from, “Come on Billy boy, open it up.”  
The sobbing continued showing no signs of stopping and Sam suddenly felt a desperate need to see Billy, speak with him.  
Sam stepped around Gene and put his head to the door. “Billy, my name is Sam Tyler, I don’t belong here either and I want to try to help you.  
Nothing happened and the sobbing continued. Sam decided to try something drastic.  
“Do you know what a cell phone is, a MAC computer, an ipod?”  
The sobbing suddenly stopped, and Sam smiled with a feeling of success until the door flew open and Billy had his hands wrapped securely about Sam’s neck. Pushing Sam forward as his grip tightened, Billy screamed, “NO MORE VOICES! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I DON’T BELONG HERE! I CAN’T WAKE UP!” Unable to breathe Sam began an attempt to loosen Billy’s grip. He needn’t have worried, however, within an instant Gene had grabbed on to the back of Billy’s collar and punched him so hard something audibly cracked.  
Billy fell to the floor and just like the punk from the pub Gene took up his shoulders motioning for Sam to take up his feet.  
“You alright there Sammy boy?” Gene asked him as they moved slowly down the stairs with a limp Billy between them.  
“Yeah Guv, Did you have to hit him so hard?”  
“Why yes you Jesse, I did. Couldn’t have him harmin a sensitive little gent like yourself now could I. Think of Cartwright swoonin over your bruises.”  
Sam smiled grimly, not in the mood to fight he stared intently down at Billy as they loaded him into Gene’s car. “This man may be just like me.” Sam thought, “This may all be real and I may have a chance of waking up and getting home.” Either way Sam knew he had to speak with Billy and not regarding what he saw outside Hollisters 3 nights earlier.

Lana Taylor had refused to ride along. She was distraught and wanted time alone. She would go see Billy later, after the doctors were done examining him.  
Sam sat outside Billy’s examination room waiting for word. He had been there for going on 5 hours and he had no intention of leaving until he got to see Billy. Gene had left him there shortly after they arrived in search of lunch and as he put it “proper work.” He had tried to convince Sam to come with him but Sam wouldn’t budge. As he had left Gene had muttered something about coming back for him if he was still waiting around like a mother hen come quittin time. The Guv had sent him one last worried glance before exiting but Sam couldn’t bring himself to notice.  
Doctors came and went from Billy’s room and then finally Billy emerged, flanked by two bulky orderlies, trussed up like a turkey. As they led him down the hall to some unknown room something inside of Sam split in two and he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. “That could so easily be me.” Sam thought in despair.  
He turned and addressed one of the nurses.  
“Excuse me may I speak with Billy’s doctor. My name is DI Sam Tyler and it is imperative I am kept abreast of his situation.”  
“I’m afraid Mr. Taylor has had a complete mental breakdown. He will need to be committed and kept under lock and key for his own safety and the safety of others.” A kind looking gentleman in a white coat replied.  
“Is it because of his assertion that he is from the future?” Sam enquired with a strange feeling of disembodiment.  
“Well that certainly is part but not nearly the extent of Mr. Taylor’s dementia. He can barely string together a coherent sentence. He violently flinches from all human contact and babbles incessantly using no words just muddled sounds. He may have started out with a delusional fantasy of being from the future but under the stress of believing this to be true he suffered a severe nervous breakdown. We will do all we can Mr. Tyler but with cases like these one never knows.”  
“May I see him? Just for a moment. I won’t say or do anything to upset him.”  
“I don’t know Mr. Tyler…”  
“PLEASE, doctor just for a moment.” Sam just had to see for himself. He believed Billy was like him, some poor bastard that somehow someway ended up asleep in a coma and woke up in the past. He had to see what he could become if his mind was to leave him.  
“Alright, but just for a couple of minutes. And please don’t agitate him; we have administered some rather heavy sedatives so I don’t know if he will even acknowledge your presence.”  
“Thank you Doctor.” Sam turned and the orderly standing near by moved forward to open the door and usher Sam inside.

In the far corner of the room they had shown Sam to, balled up on the floor, was a man who claimed to be Billy Taylor, time traveler and possible coma patient. Amazingly the sedatives had failed to put him to sleep and he simple rocked himself back and forth while restraints around his arms kept him protectively furrowed into himself. He mumbled low in his throat and for several moments Sam stood transfixed at the sight.  
When Sam came back to himself he suddenly but cautiously moved forward farther into the room. In a soft understanding voice Sam began to speak to Billy,  
“Billy, I don’t know how much of what I’m about to say you will actually understand but in case something is making it through my name is Sam Tyler and I believe we both have experienced the same unexplainable phenomenon of time travel while comatose. I thought it was all in my head to, some horrible dream, until you showed up. Maybe it’s not all in our heads after all Billy.”  
Billy jackknifed into an upright position but continued to rock all the while never making eye contact with Sam.  
He began to mumble louder but still Sam had to bend closer to hear what he was saying, “I can’t wake up. Don’t disconnect. Don’t disconnect. Not safe anywhere, not safe anywhere. No one, no one, no one.”  
Over and over it continued until Sam couldn’t stand it, eyes filled with unshed tears he fled the room as if he had just seen a ghost. And perhaps he had, his own.

It was late afternoon now and the hospital corridors were strangely void of staff or visitors. Sam walked blindly through the corridors of the hospital until he felt his legs begin to shake and he knew they wouldn’t carry him any farther. Setting himself down in the nearest seating area Sam covered his ears with the palms of his hands and began to rock himself almost unknowingly mirroring Billy’s movements.  
What had happened to him had happened to Billy as well, but Billy couldn’t take it and he cracked under the surreal insanity of it all. Would Sam eventually crack too? It was a thought he often asked himself. He couldn’t bare the thought of it actually happening.

Gene! Sam sat straight up glancing desperately around the sitting area. Where’s Gene? He needed Gene. He didn’t know why or how exactly he just knew he did. Then, as if he had read Sam’s thoughts, there was the man himself standing over him with a hand on his shoulder.  
“You alright Sam. You look like a pile of dog shit.” Gene stated in his booming tone that carried throughout the halls. There was a glint of concern in his eyes though and he was watching Sam’s face very closely.  
Sam couldn’t stop himself from launching out of his chair and wrapping his arms tightly around Gene’s middle. Unbelieving what he had just done but not caring Sam squeezed his eyes shut and held onto Gene as tightly as he could, as if he let go Gene would disappear and Sam would be taken away and put in the cell next to Billy’s.

Gene, in his usual manner, was surprised but recovered quickly. One large hand began to rub a small circle on Sam’s back while the other tentatively began to stroke through Sam’s hair with a gentleness that surprised not only Sam but Gene as well.  
“Oh Sam, you little bastard, what am I to do with you huh?” Gene whispered as his head ducked down nearer to Sam’s. The hand on his back suddenly stilled but instead of drawing it away as Sam expected him to pressure was applied instead and Gene attempted to pull Sam closer to him, even though that was impossible due to Sam’s death grip.  
Sam didn’t understand what was happening between them and was about to ask Gene when all of the sudden the sound of shoe heels clicking on the hard tile floor began to carry down the hall. A nurse was walking towards them. Gene moved away from Sam as quickly as he could and Sam regretfully let him go.

“It’s been a long day Sammy boy and they’ve been sayin you’ve been under a great deal of stress, so we’ll just put this up to you being more off than usual and call it a day.”

Lost in his own thoughts and unaware of what was going on around him Sam didn’t notice the look of need and regret that mingled in Gene’s eyes. He also didn’t notice he was back at his flat until Gene led him through the door, ordered him to rest, and left without so much as a backward glance.  
Sam fell into an emotionally exhausted heap on his cot and immediately went to sleep.

“How safe do you feel Sam, living in such a strange place? I could help you if you let me but instead you rely upon him.”  
Sam’s head jerked up from the end of the cot to see the test card girl from hell a few feet from where he lay.

“Are you trying to drive me as crazy as Billy? Is he on your list of victims as well?” Sam enquired in a hostile tone.

“I don’t know Billy but his fate could be yours unless you seek a safe haven within yourself. I could help you but you keep denying me.” Even her pouts were sinister Sam decided.

“I don’t want your help!”

“He won’t help you if that’s what you think.” She stated continuing to stare unerringly at him.

“Who are you talking about!? Billy! I know that, obviously he can't help himself, let alone me! Just leave me be for one night please!” Sam suddenly pleaded needing to sleep more than seek answers he knew he wouldn’t get anyway.

Whipping his pillow out to strike her, she was already gone and much like Billy, Sam sobbed himself to sleep.


	2. Do you wanna see me crawl across the floor to you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day...another problem.

The next day Sam arrived at the station feeling on edge. Ray’s informants had come through and several local street rats were brought into the station for questioning in regards to the case. The Guv was keen to break them so Ray was brought into the lost and found to help grill one of the suspects.  
The sense of unease Sam had been feeling since awakening this morning seemed to dissipate upon Gene’s entrance complete with manila folder in hand. Sitting himself next to Sam, Sam stilled when he felt Gene lean into him, slightly touching the sides of their bodies together. It was quick and subtle and no one else seemed to notice but Sam was sure he did it on purpose. At least he thought so.  
“No,” Sam thought, “I’m imagining things, oh great like I need more of that.”  
With Ray perched behind the baddie, questioning commenced.

After about 15 minutes of shouting and threatening it became clear the suspect wasn’t going to admit to anything but wanting a lawyer. Gene was unwilling to give up so easily so he and Ray kept on their badgering while Sam stared off into space mentally willing the nightmare of police procedure he was living to stop.  
All sound in the room began to fade as the beeping and bleeping noises began to swirl around Sam. Bringing his hands once again to his ears Sam concentrated on the voices filtering through his head.

Sam is not responding to the stimuli Mrs. Tyler. With the tests coming back negative it is advisable to stop all testing until another sign of response is shown.  
There is nothing that can be done for him now. All we can do is wait and see, if he regains consciousness, how much brain damage has actually been incurred. For all we know he may well be in a vegetative state.

“NO!” Sam jumped up from his seat, “That’s not true, I’m here, I’m well, I can think. Somebody listen to me! Don’t give up on me!!”  
Everyone turned and stared in amazement at the peculiar display Sam was putting on.  
Gene came around the table and grabbed Sam’s arm pulling him out into the hall way,

“Control yourself Sam. What in the bloody hell are you playin at?”  
Sam wrenched his arm out of Gene’s grasp, “Can’t anyone help me!” he screamed on the top of his lungs then he looked directly at Gene and the fight seemed to leave him, “I just want to feel whole again. I just want to understand what’s happening to me. Please, maybe I can’t get home but I want this all to stop. Now.” He looked beseechingly at Gene as if his DCI could somehow come up with all the right answers.

Ray came sauntering out of the lost and found with a snide curl to his lip,“He should be locked up in the loony bin Guv. No offence boss.”  
Gene ignored Ray focusing all his attention on Sam, but Sam snapped. At Ray’s mention of a loony bin a picture of Billy Taylor flashed through Sam’s mind and he threw himself at Ray bringing them both down to the floor. He then proceeded to repeatedly punch Ray over and over in the face.  
“I’ll kill myself before I let you bastards put me in there.” Sam choked out as he continued his assault on Ray’s once smirking face.

“Alright, that’s it!” Gene grabbed Sam’s arms and pulled him up off of Ray with so much force both of Sam’s feet came into the air. The Guv then proceeded to practically drag Sam, while he twisted frantically, down the hall and into a room Sam had never seen before.

Sam glanced around wildly taking in the room. It was obviously a storage room with desks and chairs shoved haphazardly into most of the free space.  
Gene shoved Sam down into a chair he had pulled from a stack.  
He then walked to the far end of the room, turning with arms crossed across his chest, he spoke.

“OK Sammy boy, you going to tell me what that was all about or am I going to have to be draggin it out of you?”  
“Leave me be Gene. It’s none of your business.” Sam stood up, his stance aggressive, as if he was preparing to fight his way out of the station.

“Now that’s where your wrong you nutty git. Everything to do with you is my business. You got that? Now it seems I’m becoming a rather patient man when it comes to you Sammy and I’ve ignored a lot of your nutty remarks and loony actions because, well I guess, I just didn’t want to face them, and risk losing you, but now it seems I may lose you after all and not to some nutter hospital but to your own head.” Gene stared intently at Sam who had become suddenly deathly still.

Gene smiled sadly, “I don’t know how you do it Sam but you make me want to belt you one and protect you with all I got at the same time. Now I’m telling you all this because I’m done mollycoddling this situation. You,” he jabbed his finger harshly at Sam, “are going to tell me whats going on in that noggin of yours so we can make sense of it and move on once and for all.”  
Sam threw his head back and started to laugh hysterically, which scared Gene more than any violent fit could have.

“You think you can make sense out of what’s happening to me do you Gene. Well that’s just bloody wonderful, why didn’t I think to ask you before,” Sam approached Gene stopping but a foot from his DCI and spoke in an intensely hushed tone; “I am in a coma. I am from the year 2006 and my mind has sent me back 33 years. I can hear my doctors speaking above me in hospital and they have decided to give up on me and stop trying to awaken me. So you see Gene, I’m well and truly stuck here unless I wake myself up and nothing nothing I have tried has worked. I am afraid if this keeps up I am going to end up like Billy Taylor and I would rather die then end up in that place, you can count on that.” With stony self control still in place Sam took a few steps backward away from Gene and waited for the big man’s response to his speech.

Gene had spent the entire length of Sam’s confession with an unreadable expression upon his face never once taking his eyes from Sam’s.  
He slowly nodded his head up and down one time and moved forward to invade Sam’s personal space in a way that could be described as both threatening and intimate. His tone was harsh but his face looked desperate with something that looked suspiciously like fear, fear Sam realized was for him.

“Now you listen to me and listen well. You will never repeat any of that rubbish to anyone again, not even your little bosom buddy WPC Cartwright. I even see you twitch in a nutty manner again I am going to personally thump you so badly you’ll be pissin blood for a week, understand?”

Sam shook his head angrily, “I can’t ignore what’s happening to me Gene. I think it would be best if I just left here, today!” Before Sam could make a move to leave the room Gene’s hands flew out grabbing Sam roughly by the neck of his shirt. Whirling Sam around Gene lifted him up and using his body to move him onto the edge of a desk that sat a few feet away, Gene roughly shoved Sam flat down over the dusty surface and having placed himself between Sam’s flailing legs leaned down to bring his face directly in front of Sam’s. 

Sam heard the wooden relic creek in protest but at that moment all he could bring himself to care about was the feel of Gene’s body meeting his and Gene’s crotch pressed tightly against his own at the edge. Heat that had nothing to do with fear or anger swept through Sam’s body with the speed of lightning and his breathing became shallow and harsh. He felt himself hardening. Gene, he noticed, was having the same difficulties he was.  
They looked at each other for a long moment and when Gene finally spoke it was harsh and low in his throat.

“Don’t push me Sam. I’ve taken a lot of your shoving but I’m to the point of shoving back. You’re staying right here where I can look after you because by god you need lookin after and I guess I’m the one who’s going to have to do it.”

With that said Gene’s mouth crashed into Sam’s in a kiss that was primal in every sense of the word. Gene’s tongue thrust itself violently into Sam’s astounded mouth taking possession in a way that silently spoke of dominance and ownership.  
Sam knew he should be feeling anger or something akin to it but he couldn’t make himself care that Gene was manhandling him and forcing his tongue into his mouth because if Sam was to be honest this is what he wanted, had wanted for quite a while now.

Without thought Sam struggled to lift his hips up to grind them against Gene’s, the bigger man responded by growling almost menacingly and thrusting his hips forward harder into Sam’s. Gene’s hands then swept down the sides of Sam’s body and grasp tightly onto his ass helping Sam to thrust up as he thrust down, not once losing the desperate contact between their mouths. The desk was hard and uncomfortable and they had to strain to reach each other but neither cared.

Chris’s voice broke through their lust driven frenzy as he called through the door for the Guv. Apparently one of the suspects was willing to talk after some solo time with Ray.  
Surprisingly it was Sam who broke the kiss. Gene stilled but did not pull away. Staring hard into Sam’s eyes Gene unhurriedly brought his hands up and tenderly cupping the back of Sam’s head, he yelled angrily out at Chris, “I’ll be there when I get there.”

Outside the storage room door Chris visibly winced at the tone while inwardly feeling sorry for DI Tyler and the reaming he must be getting from the Guv. It must be bad for the Guv to do it in private. You couldn’t hear a thing though because the walls of that storage room were the same as the one’s that made up the lost and found. He turned away and went back to join Ray.

Sam allowed his head to fully rest into Gene’s hands as he looked up at him through half closed eyes. He didn’t understand himself or what he was feeling, not completely, but for the first time he felt safe and grounded in a way he had never felt before, not even in 2006. When Gene spoke his voice was whisper soft while remaining hard as stone.  
“Only Gene could affect that tone;” Sam thought silently.

“So I’ve been thinking long and hard about this and I’ll tell you what I’ve come up with. I ain’t some sensitive wishy washy sod who don’t know who he is or what he wants but you have sure sent me for a loop. Now, I find out what I want Sammy boy and once I know I do what it takes to get it. Now it seems, much to my surprise, what I want is you so by God I’m gonna have ya. I’m not planning on nothing getting in my way, not even you being a nutter. Anything you’d like to add?”

“No Guv,” Sam shook his head slightly since Gene was still cradling it in his hands. Gene nodded once, slowly released him and rose up. Holding out a hand he pulled Sam off the desk and turned slightly to face the door while still keeping an eye on him.  
“I’ve got to go see what Ray’s managed to pry loose from that pierced punk. Why don’t you take yourself on home and call it an early day.”  
Gene’s tone called for no argument and Sam was too dazed by what had just happened to give him one. Nodding once and without a single word Sam exited the storage room and walked absentmindedly down the hall.

Everyone was gathered around corners to get a look at what the Guv had inflicted on his DI. From the dazed look on DI Tyler’s face and the slow unsteady way he walked everyone agreed the Guv must have given him a good thrashing, but only where the bruises wouldn’t show.

“Sam! Sam, wait up. Are you all right?” Annie came up beside him as he made his way down the station corridor.  
“What am I doing Annie? I’m not supposed to be having these feelings let alone giving into them. I’ve been here to long. That must be it. I’m cracking up in my own indefinable way.” Sam said abstractedly.  
“What are you talking about? What are you feeling? Your not feeling odd, are you Sam?” Annie asked genuinely concerned for Sam now that she knew how precarious his strange ramblings could become.

Sam looked up startled as if he wasn’t aware of her even being there a moment before. “Forget it Annie, really, I’m not going to throw myself in front of a train or pull a gun on Phyllis,” Sam stated with a placid smile. “I think I’ll head over to philosophize with Nelson on the mysteries of life and then I’ll head home and call it an early evening in front of the television.”  
“Alright Sam, well if ya need someone to talk to you could always give me a ring you know.” Annie said with a hesitant smile.  
“Thanks Annie.” Sam paused and looked at Annie for the first time since she joined him. His gaze changed from thoughtful to intense in the blink of an eye. “Annie,” Sam said reaching out a hand and placing it gently on her shoulder, “Thank you for being such a good friend to me. You are a very special and giving young woman.”  
Saying nothing more Sam’s hand dropped to his side and he walked purposely out of the station.

Sam only told Annie he was going to see Nelson so that she wouldn’t be concerned about him, he had no real intention of going to the pub but oddly enough he found himself walking into the boozer as if on instinct alone.

“Hello there weary pilgrim. What brings ya in at this time of the day. Taken another beatin from the sheriff and his gang?” Nelson accented voice greeted him warmly.  
“Hey Nelson. I got sent home early. The Guv thinks I need…ah…rest.” Sam replied in a subdued tone as he sat himself down at the bar directly across from where Nelson was standing. The pub was completely empty save the two of them.

“Nelson this is not going to make any sense but when does anything I say sound remotely coherent so bare with me.” Not waiting for Nelson to respond Sam pushed on,   
“Have you ever not wanted something to happen but deep down you did, you just didn’t want to admit it because it would cause you to question everything you thought you knew about yourself and then it happens and you have never been happier in your life and it scares you so badly you just want it to stop.”

Nelson stared speculatively at Sam for a mere moment before he spoke, “If this thing brings you happiness where you have so little why would you not want it?”  
“Because Nelson!” Sam spoke suddenly agitated, “Its not suppose to be this way. I am in control! This is my life, mine. I decide how I feel and I don’t want to feel this. Not this way anyway.”  
“What? Happiness?”  
Loudly exhailing Sam’s head dropped into his hands, “No. Yes. No. Listen Nelson, ever since I came here all I’ve thought about is how to get home but, although it may be hard to believe, I am a rational person and I have come to realize the chances of that are very slim. I realize that what I need is to feel safe. Grounded. This place,” Sam gestured wildly with his arms, “is as foreign to me as another planet. I can’t do this on my own anymore Nelson.”

“No one can get through this life alone, my friend. We all need someone to lean on, to be our touchstone in the maelstrom that is life.” Nelson replied that mage like inflection in his tone.

“Well what if I found who I think is my touchstone but they are completely the wrong person?”  
“If they make you feel safe and loved how can they be the wrong person? You really are a confused man Sam.”  
Sam barked out a laugh, “If you only knew Nelson.” Sam stilled and sat quietly for a few minutes while Nelson watched him with an air of curiosity. Suddenly Sam shook his head from side to side and spoke.   
“Well I won’t give into my emotions. I am an intellectual being and I can overcome this. If I don’t, things will go from unreasonably complicated to preposterously problematical. I’m going to do what I should have done ages ago.”  
“And what’s that my strange friend.”  
“I’m leaving.” With that Sam stood up, smiled regretfully at Nelson and walked towards the exit. “Perhaps you’ll see me again sometime. If there is one thing I have learned from this it is never say never.” And then with nothing more to say, Sam left.

Sam had nothing to pack but a few pieces of clothing and the picture of himself he had found at his parents abandoned flat. With that all stowed together in a small duffel bag Sam sat down on his cot, shut his eyes and searched for the strength to walk out that door, away from Gene, and never look back.  
Suddenly mind made up, bag in hand Sam resolutely stood when suddenly a hard knock shook his door.

Uncaringly Sam threw it open only to be pushed backwards by one Gene Hunt. Slamming the door shut with a loud thud Gene stalked into the middle of the tiny room completely dominating the space with not only his size but his indescribable presence.

Gene gave the room a quick glance before looking Sam up and down briskly. Spotting the bag hanging at Sam’s side Gene’s eye’s narrowed to slits.  
“What’s the bag for Sammy boy?”  
Sam, bolstered by his resolve responded confidently, “I’m leaving Gene.”  
“Back to Hyde?” Gene’s conversational tone threw Sam. After what had happened between them at the station he had expected more of a reaction, in fact he feared he was going to have to fight his way out of the flat, but then he shook himself. “You should be thankful he’s not reaching out and thumping you,” Sam thought to himself.  
Gene took off his coat and slung it over the television set.

He then turned and started to move towards Sam. Sam stiffened as if preparing to defend himself but Gene stopped, tested the cot’s strength and satisfied it wouldn’t mutiny under his weight, gingerly sat.  
Hands clasp together, elbows on knees Gene looked up at an outwardly placid Sam. “Well, you didn’t answer my question. Back to Hyde then?”  
“Yes, back to Hyde.” In actuality Sam didn’t know where he was going but it was the easiest response.  
Gene shook his head thoughtfully, “I don’t think so.”

“What?” Sam began to feel anger growing in the pit of his stomach. This was his life and he was sick of Gene Hunt pulling his strings.  
“I think you heard me.” Gene sniffed the air, “Now be a good lad and put the bag down.”  
Sam snorted diversely, “I don’t think so,” throwing Gene’s words back at him.  
“What you running away from Sam? Me or yourself?”

“Both,” Sam spat as another sudden burst of anger shot threw him, anger at Gene, at himself, at the entire insane situation. Months of teetering on the edge and the last two days of facing the finality of it all had culminated to this moment and left Sam emotionally drained and suddenly all he could feel was the fiery churn in his stomach.   
“There is nothing for me here Gene! I’m leaving before Annie or you or even better Ray calls in the white coats and I end up doped and bound in some padded cell like Billy Taylor.

“That’s not going to happen. I wouldn’t let them do that to you. Do you still have such little faith in me Sam?” Gene’s voice was clear and confident in a way that spoke of his resolve.  
Sam’s anger faded as quickly as it had come upon hearing those words spoken with that voice and whatever fight he had left with it.

“Just let me go Gene.”

“Fraid not and don’t go playing the prick and tell me your leaving because you don’t want what you know is going to happen between us Sam cause I didn’t feel you pushing me away earlier in that storage room down at the station.”  
“This is all wrong Gene and you know it.”  
“Yeah, well that’s what I told myself too Sammy boy when I first started having thoughts about my male inspector that I ain’t never had for anything that doesn’t have a nice pair of tits and wear a skirt but after awhile a man gets tired of denying himself and lord knows I ain’t never been a star at it.”  
“So what about your wife?”

“What about her? Truth to tell we ain’t been more than friends for years. Good friends mind you but friends none the less. See, dedicating yourself to your job as I have all these years don’t lend itself well to keeping the home fires burnin if you know what I mean.”  
“Just out of my morbid sense of curiosity, what is it with us Gene? Friends with benefits or one off and that’s it?”

“What in the hell are you talking about? You must think I’m as daft as you. Do you honestly think that I shove my tongue down the throat of everyone of my male DI’s or your just the lucky one. Listen here you nutty git I wouldn’t be sitting here planning on shagging your brains out if there was anyway I could get around it because believe me if I could be feeling this way for a busty byrd in a short skirt instead of a loony self righteous brainbox with a ding-aling I would.”

Sam suddenly, unknowing what to do, acted on impulse and turned sharply to make it out the door. Gene, who could move surprisingly quickly when he wanted to, was up like a shot, grabbing Sam’s arm and twisting it behind his back as he used his body to slam Sam up against the door. Pressing Sam’s chest and face into the door Gene put his mouth next to his ear.  
“I told you Sammy, I take what I want. Now I know you ain’t objecting because of your maidenly virtue, I’ve got eyes, your just being a stubborn ass, well I’m better at playin that part than you so you best just play nice or I’ll have to play rough.”  
“You mean you don’t consider this rough,” Sam panted out as his breath was suddenly becoming hard to catch.

Gene chuckled in a manner that caused shivers to shoot down Sam’s already tingling spine but much to his frustration he realized the shivers weren’t being caused by fear. “You have yet to see rough out of me Sam. You see, I’ve been takin it easy on you, because there has always been something about you that’s made me hold back the worst. You just don’t know me well enough to realize that.”

Sam snorted and pushed himself back against Gene in an attempt to free himself.  
“I suppose this is how you woo all of your conquests. I should have guessed.”  
“Nah, only fancy little pricks from Hyde who wouldn’t dream of lowering themselves to give in to what they really want.”  
“You think you know me Gene, but you have no idea who I really am. Now get off me!”

“I may not know what your first word was or why you wear your hair so close to your puffed up head but I know you Sam Tyler, maybe even better than you know yourself and maybe you know it and it scares the living shit out of you.”  
Sam stopped his feeble attempts at struggling out of Gene’s grasp and went still as stone.  
Feeling him still and sensing the change in his demeanor Gene loosened his grip and slowly turned Sam around to face him.  
Sam’s head suddenly slumped down so that his forehead pressed heavily into Gene’s chest.

He whispered, “I just want to feel normal again. Tell me I won’t end up like Billy Taylor. Please Gene, even if you don’t mean it.”  
“I need you Sam, so if you think I’m letting anyone take you away from me, even yourself, your nuttier than I thought and I hate to break it to ya but there is no hope of you being normal.”  
Something shifted inside of Sam’s chest and an ache he hadn’t even known was there eased. Suddenly needing confirmation of everything that had happened today Sam’s head flew up and lips collided with lips.

The kiss became savage as Gene turned them to lie out on the cot. Changing his mind halfway down, he quickly lifted Sam back up and opted for the dirtier but much more reliable floor. Pressing Sam down into the dingy carpet Gene’s hands automatically went for his fly.  
Sam broke the kiss and heaved out the words, “Have you done this before, with a man I mean?”  
“Nope, have you?”  
“No.”  
“No worries. Trust the Gene Genie.” And upon hearing those familiar words Sam couldn’t help but groan.

The groan soon turned from exasperated amusement to something altogether different when Gene reached into Sam’s pants and grasped his dick. Gene’s big calloused hand stroking him was like nothing Sam had ever felt before. Unable to stop himself he threw his head back and lifted his hips to counter Gene’s hand.

Sam’s shocked eyes flew wide open upon feeling Gene’s tongue scrape over the tip of his already over stimulated member. “What.” Sam gurgled in amazement.  
“I never do anything at half measures Sammy boy.” And without looking Sam could see Gene’s smirk in his minds eye. That was Sam’s last coherent thought as Gene’s mouth enveloped him and his tongue began to swirl.  
Sam came quickly and made quite a mess as Gene’s inexperienced technique wasn’t equipped to handle the entire finale.

It didn’t matter because almost instantly Gene had their positions flipped and it was dazed Sam’s turn to return the favor. Sam let instinct guide him but he needn’t have worried because Gene was more than ready and so very easy to please. As Gene’s hands combed through Sam’s hair to cup his head Sam felt proud that he was able to give this to Gene. A thought that should have confused him but it didn’t. Gene didn’t thrust up or move much at all but his hands, that were gently massaging Sam’s scalp, began to shake and Sam knew it was time to double his efforts. Speeding up Sam brought Gene over the edge and as he went Gene’s hands fisted in Sam’s hair grasping the short hairs in a precarious death grip and let out a growl that reminded Sam of something he had heard a lion emit on the discovery channel.

When Gene’s head lolled forward he quipped in his cocky voice, “Next time we’ll take off all our clothes first.”  
Sam chuckled contentedly.  
“Right,” a smile breaking out across Gene’s face, “Lets get righted, go get a bite to eat, come back here and go at it again.”  
Sam could only smile bemusedly, “Who would have thought you were such a romantic Gene.”  
“I know Sammy boy, I’m a man of hidden depths.”  
And with that they did just as Gene suggested.


	3. I don't want to fade away.

Sam awoke sometime around dawn and was disorientated for a moment when he felt arms around him and the hard floor underneath him. Then it came back in an instant. Gene had returned to Sam’s flat with him after dinner and they had proceeded to make a nest on the floor and shag at least twice more. Sam snuggled into Gene and allowed himself to enjoy the feel of his arms protectively around him, physically sheltering him just as he had been mentally sheltering him since he stumbled into his station.

Sam allowed himself to admit to loving Gene, perhaps it was a twisted desperate sort of love, given the circumstances that brought it about, but it was love nonetheless. Nothing else could have brought Sam to this place, cuddled up to his DCI on the floor of his disgusting flat after a night of sweaty animalistic sex. If it was merely lust that drove Sam he would have gone after Annie long before this. Sam realized now that he was driven to Gene not out of lust, although it was there, but out of a connection that went much deeper than mere bodily responses.  
Gene’s hand began to stroke up and down Sam’s arm. Sam looked up and his eye’s connected with Gene’s.

“You know Sam, sometimes I think I was just marking time waiting for you to show up and throw my world completely off its axis. Mind you I ain’t thanking you for it.” Gene spoke softly.  
“Wow Gene,” Sam said in all sincerity, awe outlining his words, “I don’t know what to say.”  
“Good, don’t say anything at all and if you ever bring it up I’ll kidney punch you until your eyes cross.”  
Sam’s head fell back onto Gene’s shoulder as he smiled wide and thought to himself, “Yep, I’m going to have one of those days.”

Gene left as the sun came up so that he could go home and get cleaned up and changed. Sam got up to prepare for another day of 1973 policing but he didn’t feel the dread he usually felt while readying for his day. He smiled goofily in the mirror. Gene, whom he first thought of as the bane of his cursed existence, had turned into his savior. Or perhaps Gene had always been his savior only Sam hadn’t realized it until now. It didn’t matter now Sam decided and he headed off to face his day with a genuine smile.

Thanks to Ray’s method of interrogation the three suspects had been booked and charged with the unsolved burglary’s that had been plaguing the department and work commenced on several new cases. Sam had been a little nervous about not being able to act normal towards Gene or Gene towards him but he needn’t have bothered because when the Guv strolled into the station it was work as usual and the last bits of Sam’s anxiety melted away.  
The morning was going rather slowly until Gene emerged from office with an air of urgency.

“Ok you lot, we got ourselves a floater been pulled out of the canal with his throat cut. Get your asses shifted and be quick about it,” and with that he left making his way towards the Super’s office.  
Everyone, except Sam because he never rushed on Gene’s word, broke into movement, scurrying to comply with the Guv’s orders.

Sam, Chris and Ray went to view the body together. Jeff Thornton was an average looking bloke in his late twenties and he had a deep long slice across his neck. From the photos of the crime scene it was obvious; to Sam at least, the victim had been grabbed from behind, throat cut quickly and dropped.   
“Alright Chris, what’s the victims address?”  
After rooting through the file he held for about 30 seconds, dropping papers as he went, Sam grabbed the top sheet, scanned the address with his eyes, turned and left.

Pulling up outside the victim’s house with a excited Chris in the passenger seat Sam knocked on the door. Nobody answered.  
“Isn’t nobody home. Wife left him ages ago and took their kiddie with her.”  
Sam’s head whipped to the left to see a middle aged woman’s head peeking out next door. He approached her motioning for Chris to stay in the car.  
“My name is DI Tyler. We need someone to come down and identify the body. Do you know if he has any other family?”  
“No, he was all alone in the world poor pet.”  
“Would you be able to identify him Mrs….”  
“Ms. Pruitt and yeah I suppose so. He was a soft spoken lad and a quiet neighbor.”  
“Thank you Ms. Pruitt. Your help would be greatly appreciated. You didn’t happen to see or hear anything the last couple of days that seemed suspicious to you? Anyone Jeff had a grudge against or the other way round?”  
“You know I don’t talk to coppers as a rule, shady group the lot of them, but you don’t strike me as one of those F….ing wankers.”  
“AHH thank you,” Sam said to Ms. Pruitt and then to himself he mumbled, “I guess.”  
“Well I don’t know if it means anything, probably nothing special to tell you the truth.”  
“Sometimes it is the most mundane details that mean everything in these cases Ms. Pruitt.”

“Well see every night there is this bloke who walks down our block. Don’t know who he is but you can tell he’s a bit off. Always talking to himself and sometimes yelling things out. Any way, we’ve always just ignored him you know, me and all the neighbors. Well Jeff sorta blamed him for knockin over and bustin a flower pot his wife had put growing on the stair up to their door. I suppose it meant something to the lad because he sure put up a stink when he saw it in pieces a couple of mornings ago. Last night Jeff came home pissed off his ass and he never was a lad for drinkin. That’s all really. Everyone liked Jeff and I never seen him put up as much of a fuss as he did over that broken pot.”

“And you say you don’t know who this bloke is?”  
“Nope, all I know is that he always walks down the block around 10:00 every night.”  
“Could you give me a description of him?”  
“Oh sure luv, he’s about your height with unkept shaggy brown hair. Stocky fellow, wide shoulders and he walks kind of like a monkey would.”  
“Thank you so much Ms. Pruitt. You really have been a great help. I’ll take you to the station myself to identify his body.”  
“Ah, can I come down later. Coronation Street is about to start and I never miss it.”  
“Ms. Pruitt…”  
“I promise, one hour and I’ll be on my way or if you like I don’t have to come at all.”  
“Alright, alright. Thank you for your time.”  
Turning away Sam made his way back to the car and Chris, ready to return to the station with what he had learned.

The Guv was in lost and found with Ray “questioning” a confused looking street rat about a couple of car thefts in the area when Sam returned to the station. Waiting for Gene in his office Sam formulated a theory and a plan.

When Gene came in he was breathing a bit heavy and looking for his whiskey bottle.  
“Guv, I got a lead on the floater’s case.” Sam said in lieu of a greeting.  
“Well surprise, surprise Einstein, why ain’t I feeling shocked?”  
“Anyway, I think Jeff Thornton…”  
“Who?” Gene asked confusion etching his features.

“Jeff Thornton, the floater, he blamed a local unknown for breaking his estranged wife’s flower pot so last night he goes out and gets drunk, due to his sorrow over his wife leaving him, see’s the unknown man walking past his house, follows the man somewhere to have it out with him and this man either slits his throat or is at the very least one if not the last person to see him alive.”

“How do you keep all that straight in your head? Never mind, I don’t really want to know. You got anything to back all this up?”  
“No, it’s all theory as of now but I may have after I find this man and question him.”  
“How you going to do that if he’s unknown?”  
“The neighbor lady, Ms. Pruitt, has seen him many times walking down the block. I’ll just plant myself across the street tonight around 10:00 and when he walks by have Ms. Pruitt wave at me from her window. After she has identified the proper man I follow him home and question him.” Sam stated proudly.

“Alright, but since this is all you guessing anyhow can’t we do it tomorrow night? Tonight’s darts against C division and it’s a very important win for us.”  
Sam rolled his eyes. “Listen, I’ll just take Chris with me then. You don’t let him play anyway.”  
“That’s cause he’s got the coordination of a boozed up monkey.” Gene said defensively.  
Sam smiled, “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure Chris will love to come. Good experience out of the stacks.”  
“OK Sammy boy, but you taking me out to dinner first? It’s your turn to pay but I pick. I’m going to need sustenance so I can play my best tonight.” Gene’s eye brows lifted.  
“Yeah, alright.” Sam nodded his head resignedly and then left to inform Chris he was cancelling his plans for tonight.

 

10:00 found Sam and Chris parked across the street from Jeff Thornton’s house quietly waiting for the mystery nutter to make his appearance. That’s what Chris called him anyway, but the nickname made Sam wince a little. It made him think of Billy Taylor and Sam was ashamed to admit neither Billy nor his situation was something Sam wanted reminding of.  
“So boss, what we gonna do once we caught the mystery nutter.” Chris asked oblivious to Sam’s dislike of the name.  
“We’re not trying to capture him Chris. We want to ascertain his identity and question him regarding his whereabouts last night. Remember, until we have reason to seriously suspect him of involvement we treat him like a witness. I gave you a talk about the difference between a witness and a suspect before.”  
“I know boss, I wrote it down.”  
“Never mind Chris.”

Fifteen minutes later a lone figure came out from an alley way making his way down Ms. Pruitt’s block. As the man passed her window Sam could see he matched the description she had given him earlier. Sam watched the window until he saw a hand wave, confirmation given it was time to make a move.  
“That’s him Chris.”  
“What we do now boss?”  
“Well I was hoping to approach him off the street, somewhere contained in case he has something to hide and is a runner but I suppose its alright with the two of us to approach now.”  
“Right you are boss.”  
Sam got out of the car closely followed by Chris. They made their way across the street towards the mystery tramp.  
Sam advanced upon him with an efficient stride, badge in the air. “Excuse me sir, police, may we have a word?”

The man didn’t even look in Sam’s direction as he took off like a shot running up the street and ducking down an alley. Sam and Chris took off after him but it was dark and they were both unfamiliar with these streets.  
Sam followed close behind but just could not get the advantage on him. Chris could barely keep up.  
Finally the suspect ducked into a run down shack of a house and Sam followed close behind. Chris tried to follow but tripped and went down on the front step, Sam turned in the entryway.

“Stay here Chris and watch the door. I’ll go in after him.” The last thing Sam needed was Chris bungling around a dark house with a possible murder suspect on the loose.  
Sam made his way up the stairwell squinting to see what was ahead of him when all of the sudden a beefy arm grabbed him from behind and pressed a knife blade into his throat.

“Make one dodgy move and I’ll slit your throat so fast you’ll be dead before ya hit the floor.” The man said in a low raspy voice. “You’ve been lookin for away out of this life for awhile now. Well I might be able to help you.”  
“Please, my name is Sam Tyler and if we can just talk rationally about this…”  
“Shut it! Not a word out of you or I make it so you can’t talk no more.”

The man began moving backwards into a room, Sam kept in step with him and prayed Chris was doing something constructive.  
Once in the room the man released Sam swiftly shoving him into a wall with such force Sam hit his head and slid onto the floor in a bit of a daze.  
“Move a muscle and I’ll bury this blade in ya, you got that. You won’t be the first to die by this blade and you won’t be the last.”  
The man was bigger than Sam and from the chase moments earlier Sam knew size didn’t impede his speed. He decided to wait him out and hope Chris was calling in back-up.

As a matter of fact Chris was doing just that. Calling into the station, Phyllis who was working late, due to the fact everyone seemed to have made off to the pub for the darts competition, decided the best thing to do would be to call the Guv at the Railway considering everyone else was there as well.

Gene Hunt arrived outside the house with in minutes. Chris was standing outside nervously awaiting instructions. The Guv excited his car and walking right up to the door, not even breaking his stride, he grabbed Chris by the collar and dragged him to the foot of the stairs.  
“Right, talk.”  
“Yes Guv. The boss took up those stairs after him but the man got him from behind with a knife and from what I could tell he took him into the room off the top of the stairs.”

Upstairs both Sam and the man had heard the commotion and voices downstairs. Sam was sure he heard Gene although he really couldn’t tell. The mere thought relieved him and scared the shit out of him at the same time. “Oh god,” Sam thought, “Please don’t let him do anything stupid.”  
The man suddenly came at Sam, jerking him up by the arm and using him as a shield with knife to throat stepped out onto the landing.

Gene looked up to see Sam standing at the top of the stairs with a knife to his throat and his face froze with a look that if Sam had to guess looked very much like barely disguised terror. It quickly morphed into silent fury.  
“I’m not going to prison. I’ll kill him and then meself before I let that happen.” The man said in a clear calm voice. Sam suddenly became very calm himself. This man was crazy but in a strangely rational way that made him entirely too dangerous in this type of situation. He would slit Sam’s throat in a second, without any thought at all. Sam knew this; he just hoped it didn’t happen.

“Let him go you piece of scum and I won’t kick the living shit out of ya before I put a bullet through your thick head.” Gene’s retort was less than diplomatic.  
Sam closed his eyes. “Please Guv, don’t antagonize the man with the knife to my throat.”  
“See there Sammy boy, even as the hostage your telling me what to do.” Gene’s voice was trying for normal but came off strained and raspy.  
Sam decided to try to rationalize with the man yet again, “What would it take for you to let me go unharmed? Let’s be reasonable here. You don’t have to kill me and you can get something you want in return.”

“I’m fine with the way things are.” the man replied in Sam’s ear, “All I want is you dead. Its even better that your friends get to watch, I’ve never had that with one of my kills before. They’ve always been alone.”  
Without thought and almost against his will Sam breathed out, “Gene.”

“Sam.” Gene answered back although Sam had spoken so softly it would have been impossible for Gene to hear. Focusing on Gene for a moment Sam saw the intent in his eyes. Sam had to try to get as clear of the man’s head as possible so Gene could get a better shot. But the man’s death grip was strong and tight and Sam couldn’t budge without causing the knife to sink deeper into this throat. Sam’s eyes connected once again with Gene’s and they widened in despair.  
Gene’s however became hard as stone as his gun whipped out of nowhere, took aim and fired. Sam’s head jerked to the side on instinct and the man, startled by the shot allowed his grip to loosen. In a fraction of a second the man’s head was gone and Sam had collapsed onto the landing.

When Sam looked up Gene was there at his side gently helping him rise. With a solid grip on his arm they made their way down to the waiting crowd of police and curious late night onlookers.  
“I had better get down to the station and start on the paperwork.” Sam said shakily falling back on police mode Sam.  
“I won’t even ask if your daft or not. Your going home and getting some rest after you’ve been checked over.”  
“I’m fine Gene really, not even a scratch.”  
“Then off home it is for you my lad.”

“You alright boss” Chris asked startling Sam who was so focused on Gene he hadn’t even realized they were surrounded by some of the team and a gaggle of uniforms.  
“I’m fine Chris, thanks.”  
If Chris thought it was odd that the Guv still had a hold of DI Tyler’s arm as he walked him out and loaded him into his car he didn’t say anything. And good thing that he didn’t because all that would have gotten him was a thumping courtesy of the Guv.

Gene drove with an intense silence about him. Eyes straight ahead, knuckles white with the force in which he squeezed the wheel, he didn’t attempt one word. Sam sat slouched down with his head braced against the door seemingly resting, but with the tension emanating off Gene, he remained quietly alert.  
And then he spoke much like he had at the top of those stairs believing he was going to die, “Gene.”  
“I’m not in the mood to spill my feelings Gladys so don’t start on me.” Gene snapped angrily. Sam didn’t think the anger was meant for him, he was just the convenient target. He didn’t think he would ever figure Gene out but for some reason that thought didn’t bother him.  
Sam sighed and decided not to bait Gene when he was this worked up, he didn’t have the strength to verbally spar with him anyway.

Gene pulled up to Sam’s building and without even a glance in Sam’s direction headed up towards his flat. Sam followed slowly wondering at Gene’s odd behavior. When Sam reached his door Gene was propped against the wall next to it waiting with his head down and his hands in his pockets.  
Sam unlocked the door and took a step to enter when suddenly his arm was taken hold of and he was dragged inside.

Gene whipped him around to face him after carelessly slamming the door shut. Shoving Sam’s coat off his shoulders Gene proceeded to grasp either side of Sam’s collar and pull it apart so that buttons flew everywhere. Kicking off his shoes in the process he also discarded his coat and shirt in quick clumsy movements. Sam began to protest when Gene took him down to the carpet forcibly with his body. Sam sat up when Gene moved down to remove Sam’s boots and shove his pants down.

Gene’s palm flattened on Sam’s bare chest pushing him back down and proceeded to remove his own pants and boxers. With them gone now Gene spread Sam’s legs making a place for him to lie and wrapping his arms around Sam began to kiss him ferociously.  
Sam thought about putting a stop to this, due to Gene’s rough manner, but he soon realized it was making him hard and that was new to Sam. In his 2006 sex life Sam had always liked to be the one in control, then again in his 2006 sex life he had always slept with women and this was Gene Hunt after all.

After about a minute of desperate groping Gene rose to his knees, moving back a little he flipped Sam over onto his stomach. Sam knew what was coming and braced himself. He was new to this after all and still sore from last night but he knew Gene needed this. Although he would never admit it to Sam verbally, Gene’s every movement spoke of a need to bind Sam to him somehow. Even though the sexual aspect of their relationship was new the emotional bond they shared, for some inexplicable reason, was deep and strong and that bond had been threatened tonight. Gene needed to be grounded just as much as Sam did.

Gene did take time to stretch Sam a bit and using pre-cum collected from the both of them he eased his way a bit. When Gene finally entered Sam in a savage thoughtless thrust it felt as if Sam had been impaled on a flagpole. The force pushed Sam forward bringing his head down to grind into the carpet.  
Heedless of anything but the needs of his own body Gene began a ruthless pace. One hand on Sam’s head pressing it harder into the floor and the other grasping Sam’s hip Gene grunted his way to completion. As he came Gene reached down to stroke Sam, who was surprisingly more than ready, and exploded within a few strokes.  
Sam collapsed fully onto the floor with Gene’s larger frame following him down and resting onto his back. Sam could barely breathe under the weight but could not bring himself to complain.

They stayed like this until Gene caught his breath and shifted onto his side next to Sam’s limp frame. After a few minutes Sam turned his head lazily to stare into Gene’s face.  
Gene’s eyes were closed and his breathing was even. Sam thought he was asleep and again marveled at his new life.  
“I don’t know how or why and I probably am a nutter for feeling this way but I love you.”  
Gene startled Sam by letting out a mammoth yawn before he spoke in the same soft tone Sam had used, “Me too Gladys, me too.”  
Sam’s face broke out into a huge smile. “Yep,” Sam thought, “I’m going to be fine.”

 

The end


End file.
